Geotagging refers to the process of adding geographical identification metadata to media content. Examples of media content include images, videos, and messages (e.g., email messages or text messages). The metadata typically includes latitude and longitude coordinates, although other information could also be included. For example, the metadata may specify an altitude, bearing, distance from a specified location, location name/identifier, indicator of accuracy, or indoor data such as floor information, room information, etc.
Geotagging is often used to help individuals to find location-specific information from a computing device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, or laptop computer. For example, an individual may perform a search for images taken near a particular location or conduct a search for location-based news, websites, or other resources. Some social media platforms (e.g., Facebook® and Twitter®) also show content that is relevant to a location associated with an individual. Oftentimes, the location is determined from data received from the computing device on which the individual accesses the social media platform. The data could include, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the technology is amenable to various modifications.